


Stream of Thought

by nickelkeep



Series: 2020 OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathing Outdoors, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Nudity, outdoor nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When Brosca realizes that she feels something more for Leliana, she wonders if it's reciprocated.
Relationships: Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: 2020 OTP Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Stream of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge. Today's prompt was naked kissing. Who doesn't like seeing two beauties bathing together? Am I right?
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Traveling from city to city, trekking across Thedas, was actually thrilling. Having spent so much of her life underground, Nina Brosca was in awe of the vast space around her. The trees that reached into the sky no longer startled her, and the sun, the sweet sun that kissed her skin, was more like a mother to her than her own had ever been.

But the most Ancestors Blessed thing that Nina discovered was the abundance of freshwater streams. The springs in Orzammar were always gross, thanks to the runoff from the upper castes. The topside streams ran crisp and clear. The water had a taste that wasn’t mud or iron, and she almost felt guilty bathing in it.

But then Leliana explained how the water flowed naturally. During one session, she showed Brosca the way to place rocks and sticks to gather fresh water and keep it separate from the rest of the water so you could bathe.

After that first time, it became a nightly ritual when they were out on the road. The merry band of adventurers would set up camp, Alistar would get a fire going, and Nina and Leli would go prepare the nearby stream. They would get washed up, then fill any water skeins that needed it before heading back to camp. Nina enjoyed the time they spent together and getting to know each other. 

Before long, she found herself in Leliana’s thrall and wondered if the woman thought of her in the same way. Nina was well aware of the pull and sway bards had. Her status as a street rat and enforcer, as well as one of Behrat’s bitches, practically made her a bard as well. Just minus the fancy dresses and the ability to play what the Orlesians called the Great Game. Orzammar had its own unique version that was just as, if not more, deadly.

“Nina, are you alright?” Leliana’s soft voice carried across the wind, sent a chill down Nina’s spine.

“I’m fine, Leli. Was just about to hop in the stream.” Nina finished pulling her leathers off and set them in a neat pile.

“You were lost in thought.” Leliana took a few steps closer. “Normally, you’re in and out of the stream by now. You haven’t even stepped in yet.” Her Orlesian accent was musical, and Nina closed her eyes as she let it wrap around her.

“Sorry. I’ll be quick. Just a lot going up in this sodded brain of mine.” Nina continued to strip down to her smallclothes and risked a glance over her shoulder to see if she had been left alone again.

Leliana had actually stepped closer to Nina but was politely looking away. “Actually, we may not have enough time. It would not be very becoming of us if Alistair or Morrigan found us unawares, no? We are friends, but would I be too forward to ask to bathe with you?”

“That’s…” Nina swallowed and nodded, looking over her shoulder. “It’s fine, there’s enough room for both of us. I am satchel sized, even for a dwarva.” Nina forced a smile and finished removing her small clothes, suddenly very aware of the forest around her. 

“Thank you, Nina.” Leliana quickly stripped out of her leathers, causing Nina to look forward at the stream again. “I can clean your back if you do not mind cleaning mine?”

Nina nodded again and walked into the stream, keeping her eyes away from Leliana.

“Am I making you nervous, Nina?” Leliana followed into the stream and walked past Nina. She stopped and turned around. “I feel like we have grown distant the past few days, and I’m not sure why.”

Nina blushed bright red and hung her head. “You’re fine, Leli. I promise.”

“But, you are not.” Nina gasped as Leliana’s hand cupped her chin. Leliana lifted Nina’s face to look at her as she slowly got to her knees. “I want you to know that you can always speak to me. I care about you.”

“I care about you too, Leli. Probably too much.”

“Too much?” Leliana ran her fingers through Nina’s thick black curls. “Or do you think that you care for me in a different way than I care for you?”

Nina tried to look away from Leliana, to no avail. “Different, I guess. I’m just a rock lickin’ Duster gone sun-touched. You’re…”

“Not a person who cares about where you’ve been.” Leliana placed her hand softly against Nina’s cheek. “We all have our pasts. I know that as well as you. It’s not our past that defines us. It’s what we do with the future.”

“How are you so sure?” Nina met Leliana’s eyes.

Leliana leaned in and pressed her lips sweetly against Nina’s. She pulled back and smiled. “Because if you’re willing, we can walk it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder to my SPN fam. I'm not done with the SPN fandom, just part of my resolution for this year is to expand into old fandoms I've been missing.
> 
> Tomorrow's fic will be back in the SPNVerse, I promise. <3


End file.
